<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kismet by MzzMal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658735">Kismet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal'>MzzMal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Love Yoo (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fortune Telling, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Choose a colour.” Kousuke encouraged softly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kismet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"Choose a colour.” Kousuke encouraged softly. The couple sat in the placidity of their living room, sitting opposite of each other with their foreheads touching.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae giggled as they both stared intently at the origami paku-paku Kousuke had crafted just minutes earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“I choose blue.” She whispered excitedly. This was absolute fun to her. Back in middle school, she had seen all the other girls play with paper fortune tellers, hanging onto each word they read from its secret pockets as though it were their lifeline. She hadn’t understood the appeal of it until now.</p><p> </p><p>It felt nice just being able to unwind and pretend they were little kids again.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke alternated between a pinching and pulling motion of the teller while spelling out her chosen colour.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now choose a number.” He instructed softly.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae contemplated long and hard, twisting her head against Kousuke’s. “Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take your time.” Kousuke intoned gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Eight!”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke’s fingers twitched once he heard her call that particular number. His lips suddenly felt dry. He slowly exhaled before repeating his motions from earlier, but this time spelling out the letters with much more care and a twinge of uncertainty. Once he stopped manipulating the fortune teller, four numbers patiently waited to be called upon by Shin-Ae.</p><p> </p><p>“You may now pick a number.”</p><p> </p><p>“Number eight please!” Shin-Ae rubbed her hands together in anticipation, what would her fortune tell her?</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke relinquished his possession of the paku-paku and Shin-Ae happily took it to see what fate had in store for her.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette was so busy fiddling with the flaps of the origami, she didn't notice Kousuke’s movement.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae hurriedly scanned the writing, reading out the words in her fit of exhilaration. “Will you marry me?” Shin-Ae blinked aggressively at the inscription.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Kousuke, what..” Shin-Ae removed the paper from her field of vision and immediately fell backwards once she Kousuke's kneeling position before her.</p><p> </p><p>A black velvet box was in his possession.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a much more extravagant idea in mind while preparing this, but because of the circumstances I had to improvise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kousuke..” She couldn't form a coherent thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you do me the honors of becoming Mrs. Hirahara?” His eyes softened once that title slipped past his lips. Kousuke opened the box, revealing a diamond ring.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Shin-Ae tackled Kousuke, catching him in a bone-crushing hug which caused the box to be knocked out of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ll marry you!” She peppered his face with kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t even let me finish my speech." His toes curled in the bout of Shin-Ae’s affection towards him. "It took me three days to write and memorize.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” She hugged him tighter. “I’m just so happy, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke wrapped his own arms around her figure.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you are, I am as well.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>